


Une soirée entre toi et moi

by Lawrenss



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, French, Missionary, Porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: Un soir, Shepard décide d'aller rendre visite à Garrus à son appartement sur la Citadelle. Les deux se rapprochent alors de plus en plus lors de cette soirée.





	Une soirée entre toi et moi

**Author's Note:**

> Cucuuu les gens  
> Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fanfiction sur Garrus et Shepard donc la voici !  
> Les Français fan de Shakarian, soyez les bienvenus ;)

  
C'était assez tard dans la soirée et presque toute la Citadelle était vide. Seuls quelques passants profitaient de la fraîcheur du soir, comme Jane Shepard. Elle marchait depuis des heures, un sac sur l'épaule, à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir. Les récolteurs enfin vaincus, elle pouvait enfin se reposer et profiter de ses heures perdues. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son équipage, m'enfin pour elle c'était plus que des pions mais des amis. Grunt devait être probablement sur Tunchanka, Tali a du rejoindre une flotte Quarienne, Miranda et Jacob ont sans doute rejoint de nouveau Cerberus, Thane doit s'être remis à ses occupations habituelles, Mordin quant à lui a dû rentrer sur Sur'Kesh et continuer sa profession de docteur, Kasumi devait certainement continuer sa carrière de voleuse, quant à Samara, Legion, Jack, Zaeed, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être. Le dernier, son meilleur ami et coup d'un soir, Garrus, devait probablement être à son appartement à la Citadelle. Un sourire apparue sur son visage recouvert de quelques cicatrices.

  
\- Rendre une petite visite ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

  
Elle marcha encore quelques mètres jusqu'à la zone du SSC et dirigea son regard sur deux officiers Turiens qui se tenaient près de l'entrée au garde à vous. Elle s'approcha d'eux, les fixant du regard.

  
-Excusez-moi Messieurs, sauriez-vous où se trouve l'appartement d'un de vos anciens collègues, Garrus Vakarian?

  
-Hm et bien, il me semble qu'il faut que vous continuez tout droit puis que vous tourniez à gauche, c'est ici que se trouvent les appartements des officiers, bailla l'un deux.

  
-Pourquoi le cherchiez-vous? Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas remis les pieds ici.

  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'en occupe. Il peut très bien être retourner chez lui sans que vous vous en aperceviez, répondit Shepard.

  
Elle remercia les deux Turiens et prit la direction que l'un d'eux lui a indiqué. Arrivé sur place, elle regarda les noms sur les boites aux lettres et trouva celui de son ami.  
-Voyons... Appartement 15,16,17,18...20 ! Il doit se situer plus vers le fond dans ce cas.

  
Après avoir trouvé la bonne porte, elle toqua doucement, espérant une réponse de sa part. Pas de réponse. Elle retoqua une deuxième fois un peu plus fort. Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Une silhouette non méconnue se dressa devant elle, l'air assoupie, les mandibules pendantes.

  
-Oh Shepard, quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous ici si tard et comment avez-vous trouver mon appartement?

  
-J'ai demandé à des officiers qui étaient dans le coin et pour l'autre question, je recherchais un coin pour dormir.. et j'ai pensé à vous.

  
-Je vois, bailla-t-il en l'invitant à entrer, venez, faites comme chez vous.

  
La rouquine entra dans la pièce et y déposa son sac. Elle observait attentivement l'implantation des autres pièces. C'était assez petit mais suffisant pour une personne vivant seule. Garrus l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Ils s'asseyèrent tous les deux en même temps.

  
-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je ne savais pas où aller et puis j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie, dit-elle nerveusement.

  
-Aucun problème, si ça peut vous consolez.. moi aussi je me sentais seul. Vous avez bien fait de toquer maintenant, j'allais m'endormir devant la télévision. Vous désirez quelque chose à b.... au pardon, j'ai oublié que vous êtes levo-aminé...

  
-Garrus... ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sortit une grande gourde et quelques plats cuisinés qu'elle posa sur la table basse, j'ai pensé à tout vous savez ! Et puis nous sommes entre nous, on peut se tutoyer.

  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Le Turien se leva pour aller à la cuisine, se prendre une tasse de thé dextro. Il revint s'installer près de son commandant.

  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici? Désolé Shepard... ça me perturbe de vous tutoyez...  
\- Jane, ne te tracasse pas Garrus, nous sommes entre nous. Eh bien j'ai profité de ma journée pour me promener mais je n'ai plus pensé à un logement pour dormir héhé...

  
Le Turien lui lança un sourire amical à sa façon, faisant rougir Jane au passage. Elle détourna la tête dans une autre direction. Elle regarda la pièce qui semblait être la chambre de Garrus, puis se tourna vers lui.

  
-Je peux t'emprunter ta chambre pour me changer?

  
-Fait comme chez toi.. mais tu sais.. tu peux aussi bien le faire ici, je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu entièrement nue, Jane.

  
-C'est vrai... lors de cette nuit... avant d'aller se fourrer dans le Relay Omega 4... c'était... notre première fois ensemble...

  
-Et ce n'était pas si mal...

  
Avant qu'elle puisse se lever, l'ancien Officer avait passé son bras derrière elle, se blottissant légèrement contre elle. La rouquine sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Maladroitement et sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa une main sur la cuisse du Turien qui frémissa au contact de sa chaleur. Il émit un petit rire étouffé.

  
-Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps, Jane...

  
-C'est toi qui a commencé, Big Boy....

  
Elle retira sa main et le bras de Garrus, prit ses affaires et alla dans la chambre pour se changer. Heureusement qu'elle avait prit un pyjama au cas où. Lorsqu'elle enfila sa nuisette, elle remarqua que le Turien était posté à l'entrée de la chambre, adossé contre la porte les bras croisés.

  
-Toujours aussi belle Jane...

  
Il s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement par derrière, plaçant ses grandes mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Shepard lacha un petit cri etouffé de plaisir, sentant son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, son coeur battant à la chamade et la chaleur remontant dans ses joues. Il déposa son museau dans son cou et lui mordilla doucement. Elle se tourna face à lui et prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

  
-Tu... tu voudrais recommencer ou alors... c'est beaucoup plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir?

  
-Je crois bien que, toussa Garrus, c'est beaucoup plus que ça...

  
Il disait ça avec sa voix si sensuelle et sexy à la fois. Shepard était souvent bercée par le timbre de sa voix si grave et profonde. C'était une qualité chez le Turien. Alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle fut surprise par le contact de ses plaques de sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Elle se serra fort contre lui, caressant doucement ses hanches, pressant son bassin contre le sien, tout en forçant le passage de la bouche du Turien avec sa langue rose, pour pouvoir rencontrer celle de son meilleur ami. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent, dansant l'une avec l'autre, se frottant délicatement jusqu'au retirement, accompagné d'un petit filet de salive qui reliaient les deux langues. Elle se lécha doucement les lèvres et prit soin de faire basculer le Turien sur le lit et de le chevaucher pour l'embrasser une seconde fois avec plein de tendresse et d'envie. Quelques secondes après, elle était allongée sur son torse, la tête casée sur son épaule et lui, sa tête près de la sienne, en laissant échapper son souffle chaud contre ses douces lèvres. Elle roula sur le côté, reprenant son souffle. Garrus se leva puis enleva son T-shirt avec sensualité, qui fit apparaître son torse assez séduisant. Il le mit au sol et puis grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, au dessus de Jane.

  
-Tu en a vraiment envie? Je ne veux pas te forcer tu sais.

  
_Il est si doux et respectueux..._

  
\- Oui j'en ai plus qu'envie, Garrus... j'ai besoin de toi.. Je t'en supplie. J'ai beaucoup repenser à ce que l'on a fait et pour tout te dire cela m'a fait beaucoup d'effet... aucun homme humain n'a jamais réussi à me faire jouir comme toi tu l'as fait. Toi c'était sublime. Tu étais tout sauf brutal et dominant, tu es... toi.

  
-C'est un trait chez moi.. je n'aimerai pas te faire du mal et tu le sais, il passa une de ses mains sur sa joue et la caressa, je te respecte beaucoup trop et puis tu es ma meilleure amie dans cette foutue galaxie.

  
-Moi aussi... je... je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi...

  
Il approcha doucement sa tête de la sienne et y posa son nez contre le sien en la regardant tendrement. Il écarta ses mandibules en un sourire.

  
-Jane... je...

  
Elle le blottit contre elle et lui lécha tendrement sa mandibule balafrée. Il émit un petit gémissement de plaisir qui se transforma en ronronnement.

  
-Je t'aime....

  
-Oh Garrus...

  
Il lui enleva lentement sa nuisette, en ne manquant pas de la débarasser de sa culotte. Elle était déjà humide suite à leur roulage de pelles. Et peut-être même à quelques pensées osées... Il approcha une de ses mains et lui caressa son clitoris en faisant des petits cercles avec un de ses doigts fin. Elle se tendit, sentant quelques spasmes l'envahirent par moment, elle l'implorait de s'occuper d'elle avec cette merveilleuse langue bleue qu'il avait en sa disposition. Elle adorait quand Garrus lui avait brouté le minou avec application et dextérité, il était si doué pour ça, ça devait être dû aux vidéos que Joker lui avait confiés. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un plaisir aussi intense.

  
-S'il te plait... lèche-moi..

  
Il exécuta l'ordre, se mit entre ses deux jambes et sortit sa langue qui s'attaqua au travail demandé, tout en continuant de titiller son clitoris. Il lécha de haut en bas, passant le bout de sa langue sur le petit bouton rose de temps en temps, insérant sa langue entière dans le conduit chaud et humide qu'il aimait tant. D'ailleurs tout cela commençait à le travailler lui aussi : il était en sueur, sentant ses plaques s'ouvrirent délicatement par l'excitation que lui produisaient les gémissements de Shepard. Elle en pouvait plus et voulait jouir maintenant. Quelques spasmes puissants la secoua et elle atteignit l'orgasme en poussant un long cri de plaisir, qui rendait fier Garrus et l'excitant d'avantage. Il se retira, et s'assit en face d'elle, une bosse s'était formée dans son pantalon de pyjama. Sa verge bleue était sortie, prête à l'action.

  
-Toujours aussi délicieuse Jane... heureusement que j'ai pris la pilule anti-allergies avant de faire ça...

  
-Quand l'as-tu prise? Jamais je t'ai vu la prendre dans la soirée.

  
-Pendant que tu te changeais, décréta-t-il en se léchant ses plaques buccales. Tu devrais en faire de même si tu veux t'occuper de moi, bien sûr.

  
Il sortit une plaque de la poche de son pantalon et lui jeta un petit comprimé, qu'elle mit sous sa langue.

  
-Tu penses à tout toi, Big Guy.

  
Alors qu'elle reprit enfin son souffle, elle se mit entre les jambes de son partenaire, baissant avec rapidité son pantalon, révélant sa belle verge bleue foncée, lubrifiée naturellement et bien droite comme un piquet. Elle en avait la salive à la bouche. Le Turien la regarda légèrement gêné par la situation.

  
-Je... je suis vite actif.. je sais

  
-C'est normal d'avoir des pulsions Garrus, elle mit doucement un doigt sur son gland, tu as le droit toi aussi de montrer ton excitement. Jamais je te prendrais pour quelqu'un de pervers.

  
-Oui je comprends Shepard, mais je... oh !

  
Il se cambra en râlant de plaisir suite à quelques bisous que lui laissait Jane sur son pénis. Elle le lécha de haut en bas comme si c'était une glace puis le prit en bouche, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il posa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure, pour la lui caresser.

  
\- Si bon.. Esprits... Roh làlà je m'en passerais jamais de ce que tu me fais, Jane... Si seulement tu aurais pu me faire ça lorsque je calibrais-

  
Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse en lui lançant un regard noir. Il étouffa d'un petit rire.

  
-Tout doux Shepard, je rigolais bien sûr... je sais bien que les salles étaient surveillées par IDA....

  
Elle continuait de le pomper, de plus en plus vite, lui faisant des gorges profondes de temps à autre, c'est ce qu'il raffolait le plus, de sentir son membre au fond d'une cavité chaude et humide. Il sentit quelques spasmes l'envahirent à son tour et indiqua à Jane de se retirer.

  
-Jane.. retire-toi, je n'aimerais pas finir maintenant.. je veux... je veux déverser ma semence à l'intérieur de ton vagin.

  
Elle se retira, un filet de salive reliant sa bouche au pénis de Garrus. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, implorant le Turien à venir la finir une fois pour toute.

  
-Oh Archangel... faites-moi donc monter au septième ciel.. je vous en supplie...

  
Il s'approcha d'elle, le membre dans sa main, frottant le bout de son gland contre la vulve humide de sa partenaire, qui lâcha quelques gémissements. Il ronronna de plaisir et la pénétra d'un coup de rein, ce qui la fit crier, mais un cri différent de celui du plaisir.

  
-Aaah Garrus ! Doucement, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais ça, la dernière fois était avec toi donc ça fait déjà un mois, j'avais oublié que tu étais si gros.

  
-Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait mal.. dit-il en se retirant et en la re-pénétrant au fur et à mesure.

La rouquine changea alors son cri de douleur en un cri de plaisir, c'était bon signe. Il entama une série de va-et-vient, tout en variant la vitesse, lentement ou rapidement, faisant claquer ses hanches contre Jane, tout en la grimpant bien sur le dos et en poussant des gémissements dans son cou.

  
-Hoaaah Jane... Esprits tu es si douce et étroite... c'est tellement agréable...

  
-Oh oui... c'est trop bon... je t'en supplie... plus fort...

  
C'est alors qu'il se déchaina un peu et la pilonna bien comme il faut, faisant bien couiner le lit et sa partenaire. Celle-ci planta ses doigts dans les draps, la tête enfoncée dans le coussin tout en bavant et en poussant des gémissements étouffées. Les deux étaient en sueur, gémissant assez fort, changeant de poses toutes les cinq minutes. Missionnaires, Levrette, Brouette, elle aimait tout et lui aussi. Actuellement, c'est elle qui menait les rennes, le chevauchant avec hardeur, faisant claquer ses fesses contre lui et en poussant des râlements de plaisir assez fort. Le Turien empoigna fortement ses fesses et l'aida à l'aide de coup de rein à bien la pénétrer en profondeur, accélérant pas à pas la cadence.

  
-Garrus... Garruuus... je vais craquer, je vais craqueer...

  
-Jane.... oooh Jaaaaane....... moi aussi je vais pas tarder...

  
-Haaa OUI ! OUI ! OUIIIIIII !!

  
-Raaaaah.... oooooooh ouuuuuh Janeeeeeeee !!!

  
Les deux partenaires jouirent en même temps, le Turien rependant en énorme quantité sa semence à l'intérieur du conduit de la jeune femme. Il resta quelques secondes à l'intérieur d'elle, les deux exténués par leur ébats torrides.

  
-C'était...... oh Jane... je t'aime tellement..

  
-Moi aussi Garrus je t'aime... j'ai adoré cette soirée avec toi.. c'était super...

  
Il se retira, sa verge se rétractant à l'intérieur de ses plaques. Il remit son pantalon et son T-shirt et alla éteindre les lumières qu'il avait laissé allumées. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Shepard était sous les draps, déjà en train de somnoler. Il la rejoignit et se blottit contre elle, laissant un bisous sur son front.

  
-Reste avec moi quelques jours...

  
-D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras mon Archangel.. il faudra juste faire de l'approvisionnement en nourriture lévo-aminé.

  
-Je m'en chargerai, promis.  
  
  
  



End file.
